Younger Days
by Twackycat
Summary: When Hiccup was little he was terrified of dragons, so what would have happened if he'd met Toothless then? Toothless himself had only seen humans from a distance, and knew very little about them, but wanted to know more. But when, by some weird fate, the two meet, it's impossible to tell what will happen. Rated T for violence and probably some cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first HTTYD story, and I'm hoping it goes well. I got the idea from the ending of Breakneck Bog, when Stoick said Hiccup was afraid of dragons when he was little, and the idea stuck, until I decided to write it. So here's the first chapter of Younger Days.**

**Disclaimer: I'm only saying this once, I don't own HTTYD**

* * *

In a house in the remote village of Berk, a young boy sat up suddenly, breathing heavily. At the same time, in the distance a cry echoed faintly around the island Berk was situated on. Immediately the boy flung the blanket that had been covering him off, and was half way down the stairs by the time it touched the floor.

"Dad!" The boy called this out as he leapt down, skipping over the last few steps of the stairs. "Dragon attack, coming from the east this time." He ran over to where his father was getting out of bed, awoken by the boy's footsteps down the stairs.

"Thank you Hiccup, now you need to get to Gobber's forge as soon as you can. –" Whatever else Hiccup's father was going to say was cut off by a noise the boy had never heard before, but the boy's father froze at. "No, I thought those had gone extinct."

Before Hiccup could as what his father meant, his father raced out the door, pulling his bear skin cape on as he did so. The heavy wooden door closed with a thud, and Hiccup let out a sigh. He didn't want to go to the forge that would mean he would have to go outside right now.

Taking a deep breath, he stared at the door for a moment, planning on going full sprint to the forge, and cowering when he got there. That was when he noticed it hanging on its peg by the door, his father's hammer, he never fought without it.

Hiccup was trying to think about what to do about it, when heard the same noise that had seemed to scare his father again. A few seconds later, an explosion seemed to come from behind the house, and Hiccup immediately raced towards the door.

He threw his entire weight against the door to open it, and was in a dead on sprint towards the forge. The young boy didn't dare to look back over his shoulder, absolutely terrified of what he knew had to be coming from that behind him.

Despite the fact that he was a Viking, not to mention the son of the chief, Hiccup had always been terrified of dragons. He was supposed to want to kill them, not run from them, yet ever since he was a tiny baby he'd been terrified beyond reasoning of even a dragon's roar

He'd always wake up at even the faintest cry that nobody else heard. Hiccup's father had never understood his son's fear, but was always thankful for the slight warning of impending dragon attacks. Regardless of the warnings his son gave him, Hiccup's father was still adamantly trying to help his son get over his irrational fear of dragons.

That was why Hiccup was currently running towards the forge. Hiccup was more than happy to help out in the forge at any time, unless it was during a dragon attack. His father's idea that having him be more active during the dragon attacks would help him over his fear, wasn't working.

He'd started his apprenticeship with Gobber, when he was eight, and two years of sharpening and repairing weapons during the attacks had done nothing to quiet his fears. When he arrived at the forge Gobber gave him half a glance as he raced in, and then bent over resting his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

"Nice of you to show up, I was worried you might have gotten hauled off." At this Hiccup's head shot up in horror, looking at Gobber. The blacksmith rolled his eyes and laughed, earning a glare from the boy. Hiccup had never told anyone, but his greatest fear was being carried off by one of the attacking dragons. "Get your apron on, and get ready for orders."

Hiccup obeyed Gobber's order, reaching for the slightly too long apron he had for him in the forge, as he threw open the doors to the stall, a line of Vikings already waiting. He had barely finished tying the apron, when he had a sword that needed to be sharpened dumped into his arms. The boy had just started to sharpen it, when the blacksmith's voice caught his attention.

"Stoick, what do you need?" He looked up, to see his father, half way leaning into the stall through the window where orders were taken, and given out.

"Is my hammer here?" When Gobber didn't answer him immediately, he shook his head. "Never mind, there isn't time. Give me an axe." Gobber complied, reaching with his good hand, taking an axe down and giving it to Stoick, who left immediately.

Hiccup, worried about his father, knowing he didn't like fighting without his hammer, quickly finished sharpening the sword he had in his arms. He then did something he never thought he would do, purposefully run out of the forge during a dragon attack.

By the time Gobber called after the boy, he was nearly half way home, fueled by his own fear of the dragons who were nearly everywhere around the town, and the need to try and help his father. It took longer to get to his house than it did to get to the forge, having to run up hill to get back home.

Hiccup pulled the giant door open as fast as he could, and quickly grabbed, or at least attempted to grab, his father's hammer from its peg on the wall. Being laughably scrawny, and being nothing but bones, made it difficult for him to properly carry any sort of semi heavy weapon, that all Vikings carried.

Hiccup had to use both hands to carry it by the hammer part, rather than the handle. The hammer severely slowed him down, and he could hear his own heart pounding in his chest as he hesitated by the front door.

When the back half of the house suddenly collapsed, revealing a Monstrous Nightmare, Hiccup immediately used his back to push the door open. As he did this he met the dragon's gaze. It stared at him for a moment, before snarling, and doing what Monstrous Nightmares were known for. It lit itself on fire.

Hiccup let out an unviking like scream, as he tried to run away from the flaming beast as fast as he could, while clutching his father's hammer. The boy tried not to think of the dragon behind him, and looked desperately around for his father.

Stoick wasn't that far away, and had heard his son's scream. Quickly he punched the Gronkle he was tussling with away from him, turning around to see where his son's cry had come from.

Hiccup had just spotted his father, when he heard the Monstrous Nightmare's roar almost directly behind him. The boy expected to feel an intense burning on his back, figuring the dragon would try to roast him. He was not expecting to suddenly find himself in the air, claws digging into his shoulders as he was carried away.

Once he realized this was what was happening, Hiccup started to hyperventilate. He dropped his father's hammer and desperately tried to pry the claws off his shoulder to release him. The boy thought he might have heard his father call out to him, but he couldn't be sure, not being able to hear anything but the blood rushing through his ears as fear overwhelmed him.

Around him, things grew dark, as he was carried away from his home, and his father.

* * *

He was nervous, but he didn't let it show, all of the others were looking towards him as a leader. Why, he couldn't really say. They all had high expectations for him, because of his parents.

He had personally never known his parents, when he hatched, all that was around him was death and destruction. He never did learn what caused it, but when he hatched, he found himself wrapped in his dead mother's tail, his father dead, closer to the entrance of the cave, as well as smashed eggshells around him.

Why he had been spared, he didn't know. Maybe the attackers had missed his egg wrapped up in his mother's tail? He really couldn't dwell on it much. He'd always been pushed to his limits, ever since he had been found.

The other dragons had constantly trained him, never praising him, or showing him any sort of love, until now. A few days ago, the dragons' entire attitude towards him had changed. They started respecting him, and he didn't like it. The only upside he could see to it, was that they were finally allowing him to join them on their raid of the human settlement.

Why they wanted him to lead them was beyond him, but he couldn't care less. He was more interested in the humans. He'd heard bits and pieces about them, but he was still curious. Unfortunately, he was always curious about everything, something that had gotten him into trouble on more than one occasion.

"Okay, Night Fury, listen and do exactly as I say." The Night Fury's thoughts were interrupted by the Monstrous Nightmare that flew beside him, the real leader of this raid. "When we get there, you need to fire off a few shots, before then pulling up, and going around to those towers on the outside, and destroy them. Got that?" The pitch black dragon nodded. "FOR THE QUEEN!"

The leading Monstrous Nightmare called this over his shoulder to encourage the other dragons that were following, before diving steeply towards the human settlement they were above. When the Night Fury saw the Monstrous Nightmare nod to him, he released one of his signature plasma shots, the air whistling as he charged it.

The shot didn't hit anything, because he wasn't aiming at anything. And after a few more seconds, he released a second shot, before flying around to where the Nightmare had said there were towers.

He wasn't in any hurry to destroy the towers, but he did as he was told, finding it intriguing how the humans seemed to cower anytime they heard one of his shots charging, yet seemed completely fearless of the other dragons. The night colored dragon quickly completed his tasks, each of the towers only taking one shot.

Afterwards he flew up high into the sky, planning on pinpointing the leading Monstrous Nightmare, and asking what he should do next. When he spotted the Nightmare, he was in the middle of wrecking one of the houses.

The Night Fury watched with curiosity, as a small human stumbled out of the house the Nightmare had just dropped into. The human seemed to by struggling to carry something heavy, and he wondered why it didn't just drop it and run. Even from this distance, he could tell that it was terrified out of its simple mind.

That was when the Nightmare grabbed the small human, confusing the young dragon even more. He knew dragons sometimes killed humans on their raids, but the Nightmare didn't seem to be trying to kill it. There also seemed to be no reason to kill it, it was clearly one of the humans' young, and was no threat to them.

"What are you doing with that human?" The Night Fury called this out to the Nightmare, who glared at the younger dragon.

"If you must know, I plan on eating it. But that's none of your concern." The Monstrous Nightmare narrowed his eyes at the Night Fury, and sneered at him.

"Why? It's only a hatchling! It can't be older than I am. He's done nothing wrong!" The Night Fury held the elder dragon's gaze as he said this, trying to understand his intentions.

"He's the chief's son, sooner or later, he'll be the one leading this village in their efforts to stop us. I'll take care of him now, and we won't have to deal with him." The Nightmare obviously thought this was enough of a reason, but he wasn't so sure. When he heard the human let out another terror filled scream, he decided what he had to do.

"I won't let you do that!" The Night Fury yelled this at the elder dragon, before diving at the larger dragon, and snapping his jaws down on the side of his neck. The taste of the other dragon's blood didn't sit well with the Fury, but it achieved his goal of getting the other dragon to drop the human.

It was then that the Fury realized he hadn't saved the human quite yet. While the Nightmare flew away, the human plummeted to the ground. The Night Fury followed him, and managed to grab hold of the human like the Nightmare had.

It was then that he realized he didn't have enough room to pull up. He spread his wings as wide as he could, and managed to slow them down significantly, but they still had a rough landing. During which, the human was torn from his grip.

When he got up, he quickly looked around for the small human, who was lying on the ground a little ways away from him. The Night Fury was immediately nervous when the human didn't get up. Getting closer, he sniffed it, trying to tell if it was still alive or not.

The smell of the human's blood, which was pooling around his leg, made his stomach churn, but he let out a relieved sigh, when he say the human's chest rising and falling. After seeing this, he settled down next to the frail form, and resting his head down on his front paws, fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: I'd really love it if you guys tell me what you liked about this, what you didn't like, and most importantly, should I continue this story? **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Holy cow! I was not expecting such a reaction for the first chapter of this story! I really just want to say thank you to the 33 people who are following this story, which is the most number I've ever had on a story, the 14 people who added this story to their favorites, and especially the 10 people who took the time to review the story. Thank you! That just made my day, and encouraged me to write more, especially with the unanimous vote for me to continue this story. Also, there was a little bit of confusion, Hiccup and Toothless are both ten years old in this story. And without any other interruptions, here's the new chapter you've been wanting.**

* * *

Hiccup let out a small groan as he started to wake up. His whole body ached, and he couldn't remember much from before he was knocked out. When he tried to sit up, het let out a gasp as pain shot through his left leg, and his gaze was immediately drawn to it.

What he saw nearly made him pass out again. Hiccup had never been able to handle seeing much blood, and seeing his own blood covering the ground he was laying on, was too much for him. As he choked back what little food he might have had in his stomach, he became aware of a sound he'd never heard before.

The Night Fury was immediately awake as soon as the small human had begun to stir. He was glad that it had made it through the rest of the night; he'd been seriously concerned at some point it would just stop breathing, and die.

When the human had lifted its head, the Night Fury had nearly jumped up to go see how it was. Until he remembered that it was injured, when it barely even moved its leg. He really hoped it wasn't too serious of an injury, he already felt bad that it was hurt, and he would never forget if it was permanently injured because of his inability to catch it.

The Night Fury let out a soft whine that begged it for forgiveness for allowing it to get hurt. His whine grabbed the human's attention. He was expecting it to start yelling, like he'd heard the other humans do, he was not expecting it to start screaming its head off, in obvious fear.

Hiccup froze for a second when he saw what was casually lying down near him. A second later, he did the first the thing that came to his mind, scream. When he ran out of breath, he actually tried to do what every bone in his body was telling him to do; run away from it.

He had started to push himself up, when pain came from his leg again. Hiccup let out a cry at the pain, and grabbed at the leg as a natural response, to somehow try and stop the pain. When he did this the pitch black beast that was sitting merely feet away was on its feet in seconds, obviously planning on coming closer.

"No!" Hiccup knew it would really do no use to beg for it not to come closer, and that holding his hands between them would do nothing to protect him, but he did it as a natural reaction. When the beast stopped in its tracks, and tilted its head to the side in apparent confusion, the boy was dumb founded.

The young Night Fury was confused at the human's actions. It was clear he was in pain from the leg, yet it wouldn't let him help. After having lived on his own for his entire life, the Fury knew very well how to take care of injuries, and it couldn't be that different than taking care of his own.

_"I just wanna help." _The Fury tried to calm the small human down by saying this, but it only seemed to frighten it even more. He tried to make some of the calming sounds that he'd heard other dragons making towards their young when frightened, but that didn't work either.

Hiccup didn't like the sounds that were coming from the black dragon. He didn't know what they meant, and he didn't want to be here long enough to find out. For a third time the boy tried to stand, this time expecting the pain, and he gritted his teeth in an attempt to ignore it.

Again he heard the dragon make the same sort of sounds, and it took a step closer to him. Hiccup chose to ignore it until he was leaning heavily against a boulder, his breathing about as far away as regular as it could get.

The Night Fury tried again to tell the human that he didn't mean any harm, but it didn't seem to listen. For a moment, he wondered if the human couldn't understand him. He'd never been extremely good at speaking, because he'd never really been taught to. Ignoring the thought he tried once again to get closer to look at the human's leg.

When the human held one of its hands out again to stop the Fury, he blew air through his nose in an upset manner. '_Why did this human have to be so stubborn?' _It wasn't like he was trying to hurt it; he was actually trying to help. Yet it kept looking at him with nothing but fear in its eyes.

A rumbling noise emanated from the human and for a second the Night Fury thought the human had enough nerve to growl at him. But when the human immediately grabbed its stomach, he could only assume that it was its stomach that had made the noise, and that it must have been starving.

It made sense, the attack had happened in the middle of the night, so there was no reason for it to have eaten before the raid. He felt bad; he didn't have any food to give the human, which couldn't go get its own food because of him.

When his stomach growled, he saw the dragon tense slightly, before relaxing. Hiccup put his hand on his stomach to try and somehow stop the gnawing pain that was in his stomach. Yesterday, he'd forgotten to eat both lunch and dinner, because he was too busy making a contraption in the forge to notice he got hungry. Now he was definitely regretting it.

Feeling weak from hunger, Hiccup sat down, trying to move his injured leg as little as possible. When his stomach growled again, this time much louder, he wrapped both arms around his stomach. He closed his eyes, and tried to ignore the hunger and pain coming from his leg.

Hiccup's eyes shot wide open when he heard something moving around nearby him. The dragon was even closer than before, its head was less than a foot away from his. Hiccup immediately let out a startled cry, and tried to back up from it, only to be blocked by the bolder he had earlier been using for support.

The Night Fury didn't understand why the human was so insistent that it be as far away from him as possible. Yet again the human's stomach cried out in hunger, but the human seemed too terrified of his presence to do anything about it.

He desperately wanted to give it food, but the few he had been able to catch from the small lake nearby all went into his own stomach, not thinking about the human. Then he remembered he'd seen several adult dragons bringing back up parts of their meals for their young.

He'd never done it before, because he never had the need, but this seemed to be as good a time as any to try it. The young dragon had no idea how to, but he managed to, bring up the back half of one of the fish he had eaten earlier, right onto the human's lap.

Hiccup was worried, when the dragon had started making a weird sound, and he could see its throat convulsing. Briefly he wondered if it was going to roast him right now. He wasn't entirely sure what to have expected, but half of a fish in his lap, was not what he had been expecting.

To say he was disgusted was an understatement. He didn't even know why the dragon had done it. Dragons were mindless killing beasts, yet here it had just delivered the food he needed so badly to him, admittingly it was half an uncooked fish, but it was still food.

Eyeing the black beast warily, Hiccup hesitantly took a bite of the fish. It felt and tasted absolutely disgusting in his mouth, but he needed the food, and he didn't want to somehow upset it, by refusing its offer of food.

After swallowing the bite he had taken, Hiccup had to cover his mouth to keep the fish from coming back up. With the dragon still hovering a foot away from him, Hiccup hesitantly took a second bite of the fish. He nearly choked on the bite he had in his mouth, when he saw the dragon nod at him.

He was pleased, the human had taken his offering of food, despite the look of obvious disgust on its face. He assumed that it didn't like the fact it had to eat something he'd already eaten. He could understand that, but that was all he had for it at the moment.

After it took a second bite, he nodded in approval, before spreading his wings open. Half of a fish wasn't enough for the human, and by the looks of it, it was already smaller than it should have been. If he was going to be caring for it now, he wanted it to be as healthy as possible. Taking to the sky, he flew away from the cove that the human had fallen into, planning on bringing back some fresh fish for it.

As soon as the dragon had flown away, Hiccup let out a relieved sigh, and slumped against the rock behind him. His stomach was still growling at him, wanting more food, but he wasn't going to eat any more of that fish.

The boy just rested for a few minutes, before deciding to do what he could about his leg. For a second he wished he'd chosen healing over blacksmithing. But he was quickly reminded why he'd chosen blacksmithing, when his lunch threatened to make another appearance.

This was the first time he was getting any sort of real good look at it, without that dragon hovering over him. Aside from the large amount of blood that was coming from his leg, what disgusted him the most, was the splotch of bright white.

Seeing something that was supposed to be inside your body was something he never wanted to see. While he could see that his lower leg was broken, he could only guess that his ankle was as well. Hiccup took a few deep breaths, as he tried to remember anything he knew about treating injuries.

All he knew really was that he had to stop the bleeding. Pulling out the small dagger he had in his belt, which he was glad hadn't stabbed him when he fell. Hiccup carefully cut the bottom of his tunic to use as a bandage.

Hiccup decided that before he could wrap his leg, he'd have to put the bone back in place. He knew it was going hurt, so he grit his teeth, and bit back the cry that wanted to escape me. When it was back in place, he took a second to just breathe, before binding it as tightly as he could.

After Hiccup was done tending to his leg, he hauled himself to his feet, keeping most of his weight off his left foot. Limping over to the small lake, he washed the blood off of his hands, before finally looking around to see where he was.

Hiccup's shoulders dropped as he realized that he was in some a cove, and there was no easy way to get out. The walls were too steep for him to have climbed even if he wasn't injured, and now he had no way to get out.

When he saw a possible way out, he wasted no time limping over to it, leaning heavily against the rock walls and boulders whenever he could. Looking up the path he'd found, it looked fairly steep, and he hoped that he would still be able to get up it.

He'd barely even started up the narrow path he'd found, when he lost his footing. The fall itself wasn't that bad, but ending up stopping by hitting his head on one of the boulders, was bad. When Hiccup tried to sit up, his he was overcome with dizziness, and he just decided to lay there until his head stopped hurting.

The last rays of the sun had just sunk beneath the ocean, when the Night Fury returned to the cove, carrying a couple of fish in his claws for the human. He was surprised to find the small human lying curled up next to a boulder, asleep.

The Fury was about to settle down to sleep as well, when he noticed the human seemed to be shaking ever so slightly as it slept. Worried about it, he crept closer, and realized it was probably just cold. He knew that humans usually wore things over them to keep themselves warm.

As a dragon, he didn't have to worry about being too cold, so he didn't know how to warm up the little human up. The only thing that came to mind was to keep it close to him, allowing his natural body heat to warm it up.

Deciding on this, he gently moved the human away from the boulder so he could lie down beside it. Drawing it closer, he held it against his body with his legs, and then draped his wing over it, to keep the heat near it. As he nodded off to sleep, he hoped he woke up before the human, so it wouldn't freak out again.

* * *

**A/N: Once again thank you to those of you who took the time to review, now I'm going to take the time to respond back to you guys!**

**Avalonmagic: **Glad that you like my idea, and sorry about it being a little confusing, I had it down in my notes that Hiccup was 10, I guess it never got into the story, sorry! Well in my mind he's not Toothless, until he meets Hiccup, and being the only Night Fury in the area, he has no real need for a name.

**Make war not love. war is fun: **Glad that you think it's interesting

**Liliana Dragonshard: **I continued it, like you asked and I'm really glad that you loved it. I'll definitely be continuing.

**Lady of the Shards: **I've read it in a couple of other stories and I really like the idea, so I decided to give it a shot.

**intern dana: **Thank you for your confidence in my writing ability, I'm definitely planning on continuing, and I'm glad you liked the concept. And thank you for following this story.

**imvictorious: **I'm planning on continuing. And I'm glad you like the idea

**Snowflake: **I'm glad you think this story is awesome, that means a lot to me, and does updating the next day count at ASAP?

**vangian13: **Glad you liked it, is the next day a good timeframe to update in?

**PomegrenatePuppy: **Glad you loved it, and glad you think I should continue, because I did

**SaiyanPrincess: **Glad you like the chapter, I hope you liked this one, and thank you for reviewing

**Again thank you for taking the time to review, every review makes my day, and I love reading what you guys have to say about my story. Don't worry about offending me, if you have constructive criticism, I'm an author I have a tough skin, and I want to know how to improve my writing. Thanks once again, and I wanted to say that I usually try to update within a week of posting a chapter, so you don't have to wait too long between chapters. Until the next chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: All I can say is wow, over a thousand views before I post chapter 3 that is absolutely amazing. Thank you! And now on with the new chapter you've been wanting. **

* * *

When he woke up, he was nice and warm, and he wondered if everything that had happened in the past day or so was a dream. It had to be; otherwise he'd still be cold. He had to be home under a pile of blankets, and he dreamed up the dragon attack and the events afterwards.

That was when pain shot through his leg, causing him to gasp. Hiccup tried to grab his leg, but found that he couldn't. Something was wrapped around him, keeping him in place. When he tried to push against whatever was wrapped around him, he froze.

He was being held by a dragon. Hiccup could feel the scales of the dragon's legs rubbing up against him and he hated it. While he doubted that he could, he tried to push the beast's paws away from him. About the only thing he thought this succeeded in doing was waking the pitch black dragon up.

The Night Fury most certainly hadn't expected to be woken up by the human trying to get out of his grasp. Unfortunately the human seemed to be freaking out. Lifting his wing up, he looked down at the human in his grasp.

It was painfully obvious to the Fury that the human was still scarred out of his mind. He'd hoped it would come to realize that when it woke up, safe and warm, he wasn't going to harm it. Maybe if he just held on to it longer it would get the message.

Hiccup was temporarily blinded when the dragon opened up his wings, letting sunlight pour onto his face. He spent a moment blinking to get used to the light, before once again trying to push the dragon's paws away from him.

He didn't know what this dragon wanted from him, but he really just wished it would have just eaten him, and not toyed with him. When it looked down at him, he couldn't help but feel like its gaze was boring into him, judging him with a keen eye.

He knew that while they were beasts, they did have some level of intelligence. Thinking about this, Hiccup took a few deep breaths, before meeting its gaze. He doubted it could actually know what he was saying but, he hoped his tone would be enough to convince it to not eat him.

"Please just leave me alone." He frowned at the human's words. He didn't understand why it wanted him to leave; he was trying to help it. The human certainly wasn't going to make it on its own. While it had had the sense to try and stop the wound on its leg from bleeding, he'd seen it earlier; he'd seen the human's bone. It shouldn't have even tried to stand up.

_"I'm trying to help you, why won't you let me?" _The Night Fury said this quietly as he continued to gaze down at the human with concern. If anything, it looked even more frightened than before. He tried to nuzzle it like he'd seen mother dragons to their young, trying to calm it down.

When the dragon started to make noise, Hiccup assumed that it hadn't understood him, and was still going to eat him. Hiccup nearly screamed when it started to move its head towards him, albeit slower than he would have thought a hungry dragon would have moved.

Not really thinking about how exactly it would have stopped a dragon, Hiccup managed to free one of his hands from the dragon's grasp, and shielded his head with it. He froze when he felt the dragon's muzzle gently resting against the palm of his hand.

The Night Fury was surprised at the human's action, but it was a step in the right direction. It had initiated the contact, one that he was happy about. He gently pressed his head deeper into the human's hand, only for it to suddenly be yanked back.

He opened his eyes, which he hadn't even realized he'd closed and looked down at the human. It was looking away from him, and was obviously still scared. '_Perhaps it was a fluke.' _The human did have one of its hands above his head; maybe he had touched it on accident.

Any other thoughts about what happened were interrupted when the human's stomach growled again like it had yesterday. At the sound he nearly jumped up, and ran to where the fish he had brought back last night were. He luckily remembered to gently lay the human on the ground before getting up.

While he grabbed one of the fish, he didn't want the human getting up, and probably hurting itself even more in the process. To solve the problem, he kept the tip of his tail on its back, while he reached over and snatched one of the fish up with his jaws.

Hiccup was certainly surprised to have been let go of as soon as his stomach growled. He doubted that it had been loud enough or fierce enough to have scared off the dragon. Then he remembered what happened last night when his stomach had announced it was hungry.

He gave an involuntary shudder at the thought of the regurgitated fish. The boy prayed to the gods that wasn't what the dragon was doing right now. Out of all the things he'd been planning on happening, he hadn't planned on being held down by its tail.

Hiccup had officially decided that this dragon really must have loved to play with its food before eating it. The weight of the tail on his back, wasn't trying to crush him, but was obviously placed there to keep him from moving.

While he was contemplating what the dragon would do next, he was surprised when a fish was dropped in front of his face. He did smile immediately when he realized that it had not been thrown up like his last meal had been.

The Night Fury watched the human as he laid down behind it, and the wrapped his tail around to meet where he had his head resting on his front paws, effectively creating a little circle around the human. He immediately noticed it certainly seemed to be happier to have a fish that he hadn't previously eaten.

When it started to rise to its feet, he let out a little warning growl. Was it really that stupid to try and put weight on its injured leg? His growl got an immediate reaction out of the human, and it sat down. The Night Fury tilted his head slightly when he saw that it wasn't

Hiccup was terrified when he heard the dragon growl at him. What did her do wrong? The only thing he could think of that he did was that he had stood up, so he immediately sat down, and the growling stopped.

After a minute, he tried to stand again, only to get the same result. He gave it one more shot, and he hadn't even fully risen when the dragon growled at him again. This time as he sat down, he let out a sigh, and looked at the fish he had set it on the ground.

_'How am I supposed to be able to cook my fish if you won't let me get up?'_ Hiccup thought this bitterly, as he glared at the pitch black dragon. The dragon just continued to stare at him, although admittingly with a slight tilt of the head which almost made it cute. Hiccup let out another sigh. _'I must have hit my head harder than I thought, if I'm honestly considering talking to the dragon.'_

"Umm, if I can't get up, I can't cook the fish." The Night Fury tilted his head the other way. Why the human wanted to ruin the perfectly good fish, he didn't understand. He passed it off as being some weird human thing.

The Night Fury was just happy that it finally seemed to be actually accepting his help. He looked at where the human had left the fish sitting on the ground, and shot one of his signature blasts at it. Of course he used his least powerful blast, not wanting to completely destroy the human's food.

Hiccup jumped when the dragon suddenly launched a fire blast. He had shut his eyes and thrown his arms up to cover himself, expecting the worst. After a few seconds of nothing, the air was filled with a sound he wasn't familiar with, but it was obviously coming from the dragon.

The Night Fury found the human's reaction to him blasting the fish to be hilarious. He wasn't entirely sure why he found it so funny, but the way the human reacted, had him laughing. The human seemed to stare at him for a moment, while the black dragon kindly patted the fish with his tail to put out the flames on and around it.

"Were you laughing at me?" Hiccup just stared at the dragon, dumbfounded. He wasn't making things up, because he had no idea what a dragon's laugh would sound like, yet he was sure he'd just heard one. "You did just laugh, didn't you?"

He really wasn't sure which to be more surprised, the fact that the dragon had answered him, or the fact that it had answered yes. Hiccup had never thought that a dragon could laugh. He probably would have focused on the fact longer if his stomach hadn't growled again.

Hiccup looked over to where the fish had been blasted, and was surprised to see the dragon was patting it with its tail. He really didn't know what to think about that, although he thought he might have mumbled a soft thank you, and he scooted closer to the fish.

He was even more surprised to see that even though the fish had just been roasted by a dragon, that it was barely burnt, yet cooked all the way through. Hiccup carefully picked it up, and then hungrily took two large bites, keeping an eye on the dragon as he did so.

The Night Fury was beyond happy, not only was the human eating, and appeared to be happy with what it was eating; it had also actually seemed to understand what he'd done. It was hard for him, not to immediately jump up and get closer to it, but he really didn't want to scare it.

Hiccup was surprised when he finished the fish, he normally didn't eat the entire thing. _'Guess I was really hungry.'_ He was pleasantly full after eating, and it was tempting to fall asleep now, but the dragon was still really close to him. That was when he had a second fish dropped in front of him.

"Thank you, but I don't need a second one. I'm full." Hiccup said this as kindly as he could, not wanting to be on the dragon's bad side for refusing food that was being offered to him. The look the dragon gave him an uncertain look, and he smiled at it. "You can eat it. I don't need it."

The Night Fury was a little worried about the human, even when he was newly hatched, he'd eat more than one fish. When the human said he could have the fish he got to his feet, and slowly approached the human, not wanting to scare it.

He could tell that the human really wanted to back away from him, yet stayed where it was at as he approached. When he was close enough, he bent his head down and picked the fish up by its tail and tossed it in the air, easily catching it in his mouth. Afterwards he moved enough so that the human could see the other fish he'd brought with him last night, asking a silent question.

"Go ahead, and have those too." As soon as the human said this, the Night Fury was more than happy to bound over to the fish and eat them as well. There were only three other fish, so he was done within the minute, at which point he turned his attention back to the human.

The human was still sitting there, which he was happy about; it still didn't need to be up and about. It also seemed to be doing something odd with its mouth. While odd, it seemed pleasant. It had its lips pulled back to reveal its teeth, but not in a threatening way.

Immediately he tried to replicate it, pulling his lips back to reveal where his teeth normally would have been. He however kept them inside his gums to make sure not to frighten the human, which he could sense was still afraid of him.

When he did this, the human just did the gesture wider. With a little more effort, the Night Fury made the gesture wider as well. The human tilted its head slightly at that, looking at him with a new found interest.

"Huh, what do you know, you're toothless."

* * *

**A/N: Once again I really wanted to thank all of you who reviewed on the last chapter.**

**Liliana Dragonshard: **Thanks for the ideas! And I hope you liked how I used them. Also I'll definitely read your story, just as soon as I'm done with this other one I'm currently reading. But I promise I'll read it.

**SaiyanPrincess: **It's nice to know you feel that way about reviewing, not everybody does. I'm also glad to hear that my story is different than most, I've been reading HTTYD fanfics for less than a week, and then this idea hit me, so it's nice to know my idea is pretty original. I can't wait for Toothless and Hiccup bonding either.

**Hotshotlover: **I love it too, and I'm glad that you decided to read my story.

**darkpelt117: **Hiccup's a viking, what do you expect? Of course he's going to have stubbornness issues. And I'm glad you like the idea.

**Snowflake: **I know I was kinda joking when I asked that, updating within the same week is what I usually call a fast update, so the next day is always awesome.

**Avalonmagic: **I understand not being able to review every chapter, I don't always do that either. And don't worry Hiccup doesn't have a concussion.

**WhirlWind-Wolf: **It's nice to know you think so highly of my story. I've only seen it one other time (that's not saying much though, I've only been reading HTTYD fanfics for less than a week) where they swap the rolls. I loved it though, I can't remember the tittle right now though. I like cookies.

**Tiva4theWin: **Well, here's even more of it. And I'm glad you think the plotline is good, I've always loved the what if stories. Although aren't most of the fanfics what if stories?

**vangian13: **I plan on updating often. And thank you for the ideas!

**ramen-luver101: **Glad that you love it.

**Kitty.0: **I'm really glad that you've loved my story, and the way that I'm writing it. You're just going to have to wait and see what I have planned about Toothless's family. They're both very stubborn, which is why they're so much fun to write. I was sorta aiming for that, when I started this, because it just seems like such an interesting idea. Why would a dragon help a human, but then again, why would a human help a dragon?

**MBSAVfan1: **Nice to know you love my story. The ironic thing is that Hiccup was originally supposed to be younger in the film, but they decided to go with an older Hiccup instead. And of course one of them has to care for the other, where else would you get a plot from? I updated soon. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**I really hope all of you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you guys the next time I update. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'M NOT DEAD! I haven't abandoned this story! I'm so sorry for not updating, I had writer's block for a day or two, and then I all of my normal writing time flew out the window, and went to sleeping and theater. I've basically done nothing but that for the past three weeks, and pretty much only got this done, because last night I couldn't fall asleep, I had a really long dinner break today, and I really wanted to get this chapter out, so when I got home from theater, I kept writing until I got it done. It's longer than the past few chapters, but I still feel horrible for making you wait so long for a new chapter. The next chapter shouldn't take that long. So here's the new chapter, and I really hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

The Night Fury found the human's confusion about him being toothless funny and kinda cute. He certainly wasn't going to show the human his teeth to clear up the confusion. The human seemed to be a little more at ease thinking that he was toothless.

Hiccup wondered how the dragon survived without teeth, but then he remembered it just ate the fish whole. As he was thinking about this, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the dragon took a small step towards him. Immediately he started to get up, only to have the dragon stop the almost cure toothless smile and start growling.

The Night Fury didn't understand why the human insisted on trying to stand on its hurt leg. When it sat down, he stopped growling, and nodded. The Night Fury guessed the human would probably get bored pretty quickly, but he had no clue how to keep it entertained. While he contemplated this, the pitch black dragon laid down, curling his tail around once again to create a circle around the human.

Hiccup didn't like that the dragon had decided to come closer again, or that it had lain down around him. It was slightly unnerving that the dragon was staring at him intently. The boy turned so his back was to the dragon, and tried to ignore it.

After a few minutes, Hiccup heard what he would have sworn was snoring. Glancing over his shoulder, the dragon appeared to be asleep, and snoring, quite loudly. As soon as he saw this, Hiccup started to stand up. This might be his only chance to get away, and back to the village.

Hiccup had barely taken a step away from the dragon when a growling sound came from behind him. Looking over his shoulder, he froze as what he saw. The dragon was most definitely _not _asleep, and it was clearly not happy with him.

They made eye contact for a few seconds, before Hiccup broke it, quickly sitting down on the ground again. The dragon stopped growling, but still continued to glare at him. Hiccup sat there awkwardly until the dragon eventually laid its head down on its front paws, closing its eyes.

_'So much for getting home.' _Hiccup glared at the dragon as he thought this. He then let out a sigh, and glanced around, bored out of his mind. Finding a small stick lying on the ground, he started to use it to draw in the dirt. Drawing the first thing he thought of, Hiccup started drawing the dragon.

When the Night Fury opened his eyes he was happy to find that the human hadn't tried to leave again while he was asleep. He lifted his head and noticed the human had made quite a few clusters of lines in the dirt within the circle the black dragon's body made.

He tilted his head to the side at the bunches of lines, trying to figure out what they meant. Deciding to get a new view point, the Night Fury rose to his feet, startling the human. The human stayed perfectly still using its eyes to follow his every move. While the human did this, he circled it, getting new angles on the human's weird lines.

Looking at the one the human had been working on, he still couldn't get it, so he moved behind the human. He could hear the human's heart rate increase when he did this, but it still stayed still. It was then he realized that while it was still incomplete, the lines in the dirt looked exactly like what he saw when he looked into a pond.

The human had drawn him. Once he saw this, the Night Fury could easily see that the other clusters of lines were also pictures of him. He was amazed how much they actually looked like he did. That was when he decided he wanted to draw the human.

Glancing around, he ran over to one of the nearby trees, and ripped one of the lower hanging branches off, planning on using it to draw on the ground like the human had. Running over to an open area, the Night Fury put the fractured side of the branch to the ground, and started dragging it, determined to make the human.

Hiccup had frozen when the beast had stood up after it had woken up, and nearly freaked out when it started to circle around him. It had stopped directly behind him, and he held his breath until it suddenly darted away from him. Now Hiccup was utterly confused.

Less than a minute ago he'd been certain it was about to eat him, now all he could do was stare at it. The dragon seemed to have gone insane, running over to a tree, tearing one of the branches off, and now dragging it around in the dirt.

There seemed to be no real pattern that the dragon was making, and it would occasionally randomly spin around in a circle. One of the times it did that, it kicked something into the air that landed at Hiccup's feet.

The boy bent down and gently picked it up, and turned it over in his hands. It was the small dagger that he'd used to make a bandage yesterday. Hiccup nearly dropped it when he heard the dragon, but it wasn't the usual growl that came when it was angry. It actually seemed almost friendly.

"_Look! I made you like you made me!" _The Night Fury called this to the human as he bounded back to where the human was standing. As he came closer, he saw the sunlight bounce off of something in the human's hands.

He immediately recognized it as a small dagger. The Night Fury slowed down when he realized this, but still approached the human, trying to look as friendly to the human as he could. Briefly he wondered where it had gotten the dagger from, but he pushed it out of his mind.

Hiccup looked at the dragon cautiously as it approached. He took a small step back as it approached, and he brought the dagger out in front of him, trying to keep the dragon away from him. It surprised Hiccup when the dragon stopped in its tracks.

He nearly screamed as he fell on his back when the beast suddenly jumped forward. As soon as Hiccup hit the ground, the dragon tilted its head, almost in confusion. Hiccup immediately held the small dagger in front of him again, and the dragon turned its head to the side, before jumping away from Hiccup.

The boy stared at the blade in amazement. Did the tiny dagger really scare the dark dragon away? Turning the small dagger over in his hands, he was surprised when the dragon leapt over him, jumping to the right side of him.

The Night Fury stopped his approach when a flash of light caught his eye. He kept still for a moment, wondering what it was, when he noticed, a particularly bright spot of ground right in front of the human. Immediately he pounced on it, worried that it would somehow harm the young human.

When he had jumped the human fell backwards, and the Night Fury felt bad about that for a second, before remembering the dot he was after. Tilting his head to the side, he jumped away from the human when he noticed the dot off to his right.

At that point the black dragon was beyond confused. No matter how many times he pounced on the dot, he would always miss it. He never missed. Noticing the dot, on the human's other side, the Night Fury leapt at it again.

This time Hiccup caught sight of what the dragon was going after, and he couldn't help but smile. The dragon wasn't scared of the dagger, but rather, was having fun chasing after the light reflecting from the small blade. When it lifted its paws, confused why the dot wasn't under its paws, Hiccup let out a small laugh.

He perked up immediately when he heard the human making a noise he hadn't heard before. Looking over at the human with concern, he relaxed slightly when he saw that the human was showing its teeth in a friendly way again.

In response the young dragon showed his gums to the human again, which just caused the human to make the sound again. Actually listening to it this time the dragon realized that this was the human's laugh.

He was elated by this, it certainly meant the human was much more comfortable around him now. The Night Fury tried to get closer to the small human, but was met by the human pointing the dagger at him. The human clearly wasn't as comfortable with him as he had thought.

As soon as he had moved, the human had stopped laughing and had stopped showing its teeth. The human also continued to keep the dagger in front of itself, and its eyes were wide open with fear. The young dragon closed his mouth and dropped his head slightly, before letting out a small whine.

Hiccup stared up at the dragon, which was too close for his comfort, and wasn't sure what to think. When the beast had come closer to him, he did the first thing he could think of which was hold the dagger out in front of him.

The dragon had stopped in its tracks, but clearly wasn't afraid of the dagger. Instead in just looked at him, and the down at the ground, almost like it was sad. A familiar pang of hurt went through Hiccup's chest, when he saw this.

The young boy thought of all of the times he's approached the other kids his age, only for them to reject him. They'd call him useless, a mistake, and a problem that got under everyone's feet. The other kids would always make fun of his scrawny build, and his feeble strength.

Now Hiccup could see it clearly, the dragon was just as lonely as he was. He'd never seen any other dragons like it in any of the other attacks, and he could only guess that it was one of a kind. And while he didn't know much about dragons, he wouldn't be surprised if they mostly kept to their own species, leaving this one alone.

The pitch black dragon wasn't sure what to do now, the human obviously wasn't ever going to warm up to him, and he should probably actually get it back to the human settlement. It's leg really needed to be taken care of.

He was deep in thought when the human moved. The dragon didn't even notice, until he felt something gently press itself against the top of his muzzle. He was surprised, and his first instinct was to pull back, but something stopped him. Lifting his eyes off the ground he looked up and met the eyes of the small human.

"You're just looking for a friend, aren't you?" Hiccup asked this, when the dragon met his gaze. He wasn't entirely sure what propelled him to pet the dragon's muzzle, but he found himself doing so, not concerned at all.

In response to the human's question, the Night Fury pressed his head further into the human's hand. While it wasn't the original reason he'd helped the human, he had found the human's presence comforting, and certainly wouldn't mind if the human continued to stay around.

When the dragon pressed its head into Hiccup's hand, he couldn't help but smile and let out a little laugh. The dragon in response let out its own laugh, and showed off its gums again in a toothless smile. Hiccup dropped the dagger from his other hand, and started to pet the dragon with both hands.

"You aren't anything like what I thought you were." Hiccup murmured this under his breath as the dragon leaned into hands as he ran them over its hide. Now that he knew the dragon meant him no harm, he marveled at how beautiful the dragon really was.

The human's hands felt great against his scales, and he couldn't help but lean into the touches. Then he remembered he had wanted to show the human that he'd made it in the dirt just like it had made him. The human had just started to scratch behind his ears, so he dipped his head down low enough that the human fell onto his neck.

Hiccup let out a gasp when the dragon suddenly moved, and caused him to fall onto its neck. While surprised, he was glad the dragon didn't seem to mind that he'd fallen on its neck, in fact it almost seemed like that was the purpose of ducking its head.

With the human on his neck, the young Night Fury started to move towards where he had made the lines in the dirt. The human on his neck, immediately clung to his neck, as best it could when he started moving, and he didn't worry too much about it falling off of him.

The Night Fury bent down low enough to safely let the human off of him, and then quickly caught it when it started to wobble. It seemed to pat him in thanks for that, and then turned its attention to the lines on the ground.

Hiccup was really glad when the dragon put him down, and was extremely glad when it helped him stay standing, when pain raced through his left leg. Patting him to say thanks he looked at the lines it had made earlier, and was amazed.

"You drew me?" Hiccup asked this in amazement when he actually looked at the lines as a possible picture instead of just lines. It was obvious the dragon was much smarter than he'd originally thought it was, if it copied something as complex as drawing another being.

The young dragon nudged the human to respond to its question, and then looked up to see what its reaction was. The human was clearly awestruck, and he couldn't help but puff out his chest a little, happy that he'd impressed the human.

The Night Fury really liked the human, and when the idea of taking it back to the human settlement crossed his mind again, he found that he didn't want to as much. He was enjoying the young human's company, and didn't want to go back to being practically invisible to the other dragons.

Silently he scolded himself, when his gaze wandered to the human's injured leg. If he kept the human as company, the wound on its leg would only get worse. No matter how much he was lonely, he couldn't rise possibly permanently injuring its leg. All of his thoughts about the human's leg were interrupted, when the black dragon heard the human's stomach growl again.

Hiccup looked sheepishly towards the dragon, when his stomach made itself known. The dragon looked at him, before glancing at the sky, and then immediately taking off, flying in the direction he assumed was the sea.

As the boy watched the dragon fly away, he was a little sad that the dragon hadn't even said goodbye, before taking off. Hiccup sat down, figuring that the dragon would take a little while to come back. While he did this, he shivered slightly, and noticed that it seemed to be darker in the cove.

Looking up towards the sky again, he realized the sun was setting, which was probably why the dragon had left so suddenly. As it continued to get even darker, Hiccup found himself shivering even more, and wishing for the dragon to come back.

After the sun was completely gone, the young boy curled up on his side, shivering close to violently in an attempt to stay warm. He tried to keep his mind off of the fact that he was freezing, by thinking of other things, although his stomach growling every few minutes wasn't helping either.

When the Night Fury returned, he had several fish in his paws. He had felt bad leaving so suddenly, but he just wanted to be back as soon as he could, and still he was worried he hadn't returned soon enough. While he was out hunting, he had felt the temperature drop as the sun went down.

The cold wasn't dangerous to him, it never was, but it could easily be harmful to the little human. He was so scrawny, and obviously had no fat on him at all. Not only that but the furs covering his body, most likely weren't thick enough to keep him warm, because they wouldn't have needed to be a few days ago.

Dropping the fish in a pile he then looked around for the human. When he saw him lying on the ground shivering, he immediately rushed over to him. Immediately he laid down next to the boy, and pulled him closer to his own natural warmth.

Nestling him carefully in between his front paws, he then wrapped his wings around himself to make sure the human could get warm. The boy moved a little inside his grasp, but not like he had this morning, and was obviously just trying to get comfortable.

Once the boy stopped moving, the Night Fury, unfortunately could still feel him shivering, despite being against him, and then he heard his stomach growl again. The black dragon, however didn't move to get the fish. Once the human was warm enough, to stop shivering, then he'd get a fish for him.

While the small human was still shivering ever so slightly, after a few minutes of being against the belly of the dragon, his breathing evened out, and the young dragon could tell the young boy had fallen asleep. Not wanting to wake him, the pitch black dragon, tucked his head under the tip of his wing, and fell asleep as well, mind at ease, knowing the boy in his grasp wasn't going to freeze to death.

* * *

**A/N: I'd love to for you to tell me what you thought of this chapter! Although a little bit of a warning, for my answers to reviews, I'm really tired right now, so I hope my responses make sense.**

**Ace Spiritwell: **Hiccup might still be afraid of other dragons, but he definitely isn't afraid of Toothless any more, and I'm glad to hear that you think this is a good pace.

**Snowflake: **Glad that you thought the chapter was great.

**See That Guy: **Well I'm really glad that this is an original idea, and that I'm doing a good job writing it. I personally don't like the super short chapters, and always aim to have medium length chapters. The chapters in this story are actually on the shorter end of chapters for me. I know I'm bound to make an error or two, but I'm glad to hear that it's not riddled with enough to distract from the story. And thank you for the advice about Hiccup's phobia.

**SaiyanPrincess: **Being different is good. And a review, even just one always makes an author's day.

**Liliana Dragonshard: **Don't worry, Hiccup and Toothless aren't getting separated yet, they still need to bond more.

**Guest June 25: **Glad that you like my spin on the HTTYD story

**Hotshotlover: **Glad you liked the last chapter, hope you liked this one as well.

**vangian13: **Hiccup definitely is starting to trust Toothless, and I"m glad you're liking this story. Also when I said "I Don't own HTTYD" that means I don't own How To Train Your Dragon, which is often abbreviated as HTTYD, because it's a lot easier.

**MySweetYaoi49: **Toothless is definitely looking out for Hiccup

**Miko in training: **Glad that you think it's funny. Well Hiccup hasn't officially started calling him Toothless yet, but that's certainly going to come soon.

**kitty.0: **And if Toothless has any say in it, Hiccup won't know about his teeth anytime soon, because he doesn't want to scare him. I can also imagine the smiling to be cuter because they're younger.

**Lady of the Shards: **Glad you liked the last chapter.

**KuroArget: **Glad you thought it was interesting, and I hope you found this chapter interesting as well, and I'm definitely planning on continuing.

**Infinite Nosferatu: **Glad you think the story's cute. That's what I was aiming for. I've seen a couple of other role switch stories, but this one seems to be more light than some of the others I've read. Really sorry this update took so long to come out.

**Dragstream: **Well I feel honored that you decided to break your two month streak of not reviewing, by reviewing my story. Having a broken computer sucks. I don't think reading a fanfiction about a game is weird. It's just another place to get inspiration from. But I'm really happy that you love this story. And I've done some pretty stupid stuff myself just because I'm curious. Also to answer your question, how you post things on your phone. Most likely you're running into problems because your phone is automatically bringing up the site as the mobile site, which doesn't allow you to mess with your stories (which I think is stupid). How to get around this, and to be able to post things from your phone, pull up the site homepage, and scroll to the bottom, there should be a little bar, on the left hand side, it should say Desktop/Tablet Mode. Click on that, and it'll switch to the full site on your phone, then just go about how you would normally post a story on a regular computer. Hope that helped!

**Guest June 28: **Glad you loved it, and sorry for the wait for the update

**Younger Days Rev: **Glad that you like the concept, and that you like how I jumped perspectives. I wanted to be able to tell it from both of their perspectives, but I didn't want it being too confusing, or cluttered by having line breaks every few paragraphs. It's always good to hear that I don't fail at proofreading. And thank you for making your first review on my story! I certainly haven't abandoned this story. The time to write just abandoned me.

**Gruzum: **You didn't have to wait too long for the next chapter. Glad you like the concept, and that it keeps enough of your attention to come back to it. And glad to hear you don't find the view switching confusing.

**Until I update again. And I promise I will try my hardest to make sure you don't have another three week gap. See ya next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm alive, and still writing! If you can believe it or not. All I can say about the gap is that I'm sorry, I was busy with the end of summer, and of course school starting up. And I got other story ideas, and just sorta left this one sitting on my computer. But I'm not planning on having another big gap like that, but then I also think I said something like that last time, and that obviously didn't happen. So I really just want all of you to know that while updates might be wide apart, I'm not going to abandon this, it will eventually get finished. It still blows me away that even after not updating in so long that I still occasionally get emails saying that somebody reviewed, or favorited or followed it. I also wanted to thank Avalonmagic, for being the 50th reviewer, SkyHighFan, for being the 50th favorite, and Fuuga GF, for being the 100th follower. Now the chapter that you have all been waiting _very _patiently for.**

* * *

Hiccup was nice and warm, and was perfectly content to fall back asleep, not caring what time it was. That was stopped short when his stomach growled fairly loudly, and everything around him shifted. For a moment he panicked, and then remembered what happened last night.

_He'd been close to passing out, when he heard a faint thud. While curious he didn't have the energy to get up and see what it was. Less than a minute later, he felt something grab the back of his tunic, but it didn't seem to be threatening. _

_Hiccup then felt himself being dragged a few feet, before something wrapped around him. While he probably should have fought back, he couldn't bring himself to, especially when he felt a warmth pressed against his back. _

_He heard a little bit of movement, and the warmth seemed to stay closer to him, so he wiggled just a little bit to get more comfortable. The boy's stomach growled again, but he didn't really care about that right now, he just was glad to be warm. He could feel that he was still shivering some, but the warmth, combined with the fact he was actually tired, he just let himself fall asleep._

The dragon had probably saved his life last night. Hiccup's line of thought was interrupted when his face was suddenly bathed in light. Immediately he threw one of his hands up to shield his eyes from the bright light. A few seconds later a shadow fell on him, and he looked up to see the dragon's face looking down at him.

The Night Fury had been awake for a few minutes when he heard the human's stomach let out a growl. Figuring the boy had just woken up; he carefully shifted and opened up his wings, so he could look down at the boy. When the black dragon saw the really was awake, he couldn't help but show off his gums to the boy.

He then completely let get of the boy, leaving him lying on the ground, while the young dragon quickly grabbed one of the fish for the human. The boy was just sitting up, when the dragon laid down next to the human, creating a circle around him once again.

While the boy seemed to be thinking about what had just happened, the Night Fury tossed the fish on the ground, and shot the fish with one of his blasts, once again cooking the fish for the young boy. He watched the human with curiosity as he patted the fish with his tail before moving it closer to the boy.

Yet again the human was barring his teeth in the friendly way, and as far as the pitch black dragon could tell, he only did it when he was happy, so he could only assume it was good. He was drawn from his thoughts when the boy spoke up.

"I just wanted to say thank you. Uh… I would have died last night without you. I don't know why you saved me, but you did, when half the village probably wouldn't have." Hiccup let out a sigh after he said this, not even sure why he was bothering to talk to the dragon. He wasn't even entirely sure if it could understand him.

"_I understand." _The Night Fury gently brushed his head against the boy's feeling sorry for him. He understood, none of the other dragons ever seemed to care what happened to him. The boy froze at the contact, but didn't shy away, and only seemed surprised at it instead of scared.

"Wait can you understand me?" When the Night Fury nodded his head, he thought the look on the boy's face was priceless, wonder written all over his face. "So you've understood everything I've said?" Again the dragon nudged the boy, and this time he leaned away from the touch.

"Don't do that." Hiccup glanced over at the black dragon, hoping that he would respect his wish. The boy could only describe the look on the dragon's face as sad, but he did respect the boy's wishes, and backed away a little bit.

"Sorry, it's just…" Hiccup trailed off, and looked at the dragon again, which was obviously hurt by his request. "Sorry bud…" As he said this, Hiccup reached his hand out towards the dragon, who immediately pressed his muzzle into his palm.

The Night Fury, tried to convey as much trust in the touch, wanting the boy to trust him. He really meant no harm, and was trying to help him. "It just occurred to me… I don't know what to call you. Just calling you dragon seems rude, and so does calling you by your dragon breed, which I don't even know. So I thought maybe Toothless would work, because you're toothless-"

Hiccup stopped his rambling when the dragon made a low sound from his throat which Hiccup recognized as the dragon's form of laughing. The boy's shoulders slumped and the smile on his face faded.

"You think it's stupid don't you." Immediately the Night Fury stopped laughing. He hadn't thought it was stupid, he'd thought it was cute, that the boy still thought he was toothless. "At least I didn't call you runt, like my father did…"

The boy had muttered this under his breath, but the Night Fury had heard it, and frowned. While he'd noticed the boy was smaller than the other humans he'd seen, he didn't think they'd single him out for it. He couldn't help if he was small. He gave the boy a nudge, and the boy didn't seem to care quite as much, although he did flinch a little.

"So what do you want me to call you." Hiccup really didn't know why he was asking the dragon this, it wasn't like he could understand him when he replied. What surprised him, was the dragon didn't make any noise, but rather, just showed off his toothless gums. "You want me to call you Toothless?" Hiccup was astounded when the dragon nodded his head. "Okay then, Hiccup and Toothless, great names."

Toothless knew that Hiccup, or at least that was what he thought the boy had said his name was, was being sarcastic, but he couldn't help but show off his gums again. He didn't know why the boy found his retractable teeth so interesting, it was like he'd never seen retractable teeth before.

He briefly wondered if perhaps the other dragons didn't have retractable teeth. Toothless had never heard the other talk about it, but then he also couldn't remember a time he'd ever had his teeth retracted around his fellow dragons, not trusting them enough to not have them out.

After Toothless showed Hiccup his gums again, the boy picked up the fish Toothless had cooked for him, and took a bite out of it. The pair then spent several minutes in silence, the only sounds were the faint noises of Hiccup eating.

Toothless didn't mind waiting for the boy, although he honestly wasn't sure what to do, the last few days had been spent trying to get the boy to trust him. Now he had that trust he thought of what to do. In the back of his mind, his consciousness told him to use take Hiccup back to his village, the boy's injured leg still weighing heavily on his mind.

However, Toothless couldn't bring himself to do, finally having a friend for the first time in his life. When Hiccup threw away the bones from the fish, Toothless lifted his head up, looking towards the boy with his full attention.

"Thanks bud." Hiccup said this and then reached his hand out towards Toothless's head. The dragon almost literally jumped at the chance, remembering at the last second how small the boy was, and gently pressed his muzzle into the boy's hand.

When he felt Toothless's muzzle underneath the palm of his hand, he smiled, and then remembered how the dragon had seemed to love being scratched yesterday. Like yesterday Toothless leaned into Hiccup's hand as he scratched around his head, and shoulders.

It was then Toothless decided to show the human what he loved to do. Without warning, Toothless lunged at Hiccup, which made the boy let out a small scream. Ignoring it, Toothless wrapped his front paws around Hiccup, making sure he had a firm grip on him, before then unfurling his wings, and launching into the air.

Hiccup continued to scream, which worried the Night Fury. Looking underneath himself to where he had a hold of the boy, he rolled his eyes as he saw Hiccup clinging to his paw, eyes shut tight as he let out a scream.

After he ran out of air to scream with, Hiccup took a deep breath. It was then that it dawned on him that the wind was blowing really hard in his face, harder than any of the winds in the cove had gotten. Finally opening his eyes, Hiccup gasped, and held on tighter to Toothless's paw.

Toothless looked down at Hiccup again after he stopped screaming, and showed off his gums, when he noticed the boy had opened his eyes. His tongue lolled out of his mouth, and flapped in the wind when he opened his mouth, and he heard Hiccup let out a laugh when he saw this. Slowly but surely, Toothless saw the fear on Hiccup's face turn to wonder.

"This is amazing!" Hiccup shouted this, and Toothless roared in agreement. Most dragons, with the usual exception of Gronkles, spent most of their time flying, Toothless more so than the others. Without any others of his kind, he saw no real reason to land other than to sleep and eat.

Now he had Hiccup to share it with, although he was a little worried. Despite his confidence in his hold on Hiccup, Toothless couldn't help but worry about accidentally dropping him. Toothless decided they needed a better way to do this, so he didn't worry about accidentally dropping Hiccup, as well as it was a little uncomfortable, used to having his legs tucked right up against his belly.

Toothless knew that Hiccup wouldn't be able to hold on all by himself, but maybe with something to help him, he could, but he didn't know what could possibly help Hiccup do that. Toothless pushed the thought to the back of his mind and continued flying with Hiccup.

While he would have loved to do some tricks, he didn't, not wanting to scare the boy, or drop him. The pair flew around for hours and it was around the time that it was starting to get dark that Toothless had realized he'd made a huge mistake.

He could feel the tug of the Queen's mind on his own. '_No!' _ Toothless screamed this in his mind, and was about to turn around and fly away as fast as he dared to with Hiccup, when another dragon, a Deadly Nadder, came up beside him, at the same time they flew into the large fog bank that surrounded their island. Toothless drew Hiccup closer to his body, and tried to be as inconspicuous as he could be, and as the only one of his kind, that was pretty hard.

_"Night Fury, where have you been?" _Toothless glanced to the right towards where the voice had come from, and saw a Gronkle. _"With both you and the Monstrous Nightmare missing, the Queen's been having a fit, and nobody else knows what to do. It's been chaos." _

Toothless didn't answer, but he found the information interesting. He didn't think he'd wounded the Monstrous Nightmare enough to hill him, so why wasn't he back yet? He also didn't like the fact the Queen had been upset that he'd left, she'd never paid attention to him before.

Hiccup tried to keep his breathing soft, and even, despite the fact that he was freaking out. He had no clue where Toothless was taking him, the fact there were so many other dragons around made him nervous. After noticing the other dragons were all carrying prey, he briefly wondered if Toothless was going to eat him after all.

Hiccup pushed the thought away, after all that Toothless had done, he really didn't believe that he'd eat him. Besides that, Toothless didn't seem too happy about what was happening either. He'd pulled Hiccup closer as soon as the first dragon had appeared, and was obviously tense. ,

After a few minutes the pair were flying through a tunnel filled with blood red light, the large cavern at the end of it being the source of the light. In front of them, Hiccup could see that all the other dragons were dropping their kills down into the un-seeable depths of the cavern.

Relief washed over Hiccup when Toothless's grasp on him didn't loosen on, if anything it got tighter. Toothless ducked over to the side of cavern, carefully setting Hiccup down as he landed, half hidden behind a stone pillar.

"Bud, what's going on?" Hiccup whispered this to Toothless, who immediately growled softly at him, clearly telling him to be quiet. At that point Toothless could tell that most of the dragons had come in already, and that the Queen was about to make a snack out of that one straggler that was always there.

Toothless crouched over Hiccup, ready to defend him if any of the other dragons noticed he was there, and ready to grab him and fly if the Queen smelled him. He watched as the straggler came in, it was almost always a Gronkle, and tonight was no different.

The last Gronkle didn't fly in a straight path, and it wasn't holding anything. The Queen was definitely going to eat it. It brought up a small fish that even Hiccup would have needed more than one of to fill him up, and then hovered there while scratching behind its ear.

A low rumble came from the bottom of the chasm, and the Gronkle's ears perked up as it tried to get off to the side. It was too slow as the Queen's enormous head came up out of the depths, jaws open wide, clamping down on the Gronkle, and swallowing it whole.

Toothless heard Hiccup let out a small gasp, and he sunk lower over the boy. Inside Toothless scolded himself, he should have paid more attention to the boy, he shouldn't have seen this. As the Queen's head started to sink back below the layer of fog, her throat clearly moving as she swallowed the Gronkle, Toothless involuntarily shuddered. The Queen's head stopped moving and Toothless froze.

_"Night Fury, our best warrior, you have returned. And you brought…" _The Queen paused for a second, sniffing the air. _"A wounded human child. Give it to me and I'll put it out of its misery." _At that Toothless growled, something he never dreamed he'd do to the Queen, but Hiccup was more important than the Queen ever was to him.

_"I'll never give him to you!" _Toothless yelled this at her as he grabbed Hiccup, launching into the air towards the opening in the roof, at the same time as the Queen lunged towards him. At the Queen's sudden movement, all of the other dragons also launched themselves into the air to try and escape.

Toothless held tight to Hiccup, not wanting to have him accidentally knocked from his grip by one of the other dragons. He only focused on getting them both out of there, and was shamefully glad when he heard the Queen grab either two dragons or a Hideous Zippleback. He honestly didn't know which, and wasn't about to look back to find out.

As soon as they were out of the cavern, Toothless flew them both of them towards Hiccup village. While Toothless in no way wanted to take Hiccup back to his village, he knew it was for the best. Not only had he failed to keep him away from the nest, and unknown to the Queen, Hiccup's leg also wasn't in good shape, and he silently worried he wasn't going to return Hiccup soon enough.

"You are all slaves to that beast, aren't you?" Toothless was stirred from his thoughts at the sound of Hiccup's voice. Looking below at Hiccup, he sadly said yes, and watching the boy's face, he assumed he'd understood. "Is that why you raid us?" Again Toothless said yes, and Hiccup nodded, before then leaning his head against Toothless's front paw.

Briefly Hiccup considered telling his father about the giant dragon once he was back in the village, but immediately decided against it. That would require telling him about Toothless, and Hiccup wasn't going to do that. Hiccup had lost count of how many times Toothless had saved his life, and he wasn't going to sell that out.

A few minutes later, Toothless heard a soft noise coming from beneath him. Looking at Hiccup, he made a little cooing sound, when he realized Hiccup had fallen asleep. It was then that it really hit him how young Hiccup was.

Toothless flew silently until Hiccup's village was insight, at which point he woke Hiccup up. Hiccup seemed a little confused at first when he landed next to the village next to the forest. Toothless nudged him to his feet, after he'd set him down, and then started nudging him into the village.

The sad look on Hiccup's face, almost made him scoop him back up again, and take him back to the cove they'd been in the past few days. Then Hiccup almost fell down, and Toothless could easily see that it was because of his leg.

Toothless helped Hiccup, not minding that he was being used as a crutch, nor was he worried about being seen, it was the middle of the night, as well as a new moon, he wasn't going to be seen. Hiccup led them towards the largest house in the village, other than the one built into the side of the mountain.

A good twenty feet away from the front of the house, Hiccup told Toothless to stop, and then motioned towards the back of the house. Toothless didn't want to leave him, but he knew he was about to wake up his father, who was the chief of the tribe, and nothing good would come if he was seen.

Going around the back of the house like Hiccup had motioned for him to do, he peaked around the corner to where Hiccup was, and it was painful for him to just see him standing there, pain clearly written across Hiccup's face.

"Dad!" Hiccup called this out several times as he moved towards the door. As he reached the first step of the porch, his legs collapsed underneath him, Hiccup letting out a strangled cry as he went down. Toothless was about to help him up, when the front door of the house was practically pulled off its hinges as it was opened, a large burly man.

"Hiccup!" The man called this out as he knelt down, and with more care than Toothless thought he was capable of, picked up Hiccup and cradled him. "Son, I'd lost hope, I thought you were dead." Hiccup just gave his father a weak smile before leaning his head against his father's chest as he was carried inside.

* * *

**A/N: And now it's time for me to respond to all of the reviews I got last chapter. Two little warnings though, most are probably going to be really quick responses, and two, I'm really tired, so things may or may not make a ton of sense. **

**Hiccup Horrendous Haddock 3: **Love your name, just had to throw that out there. Here's the new chapter, sorry it took so long.

**kitty.0: **I've always loved the bonding scene in the movie, so I was more than happy to write it. I love both of them so much.

**Jess2708: **When I started this story, I really hadn't realized it hadn't been done before, but I'm certainly not objecting. I like being completely original.

**Rhys St. Louis: **Glad you think it's cute, it's supposed to be that way.

**The Little Chibi: **I have six cats, so spend a lot of time with them, and I've seen Toothless act a lot like a cat, so I basically thought about what my cats would do, as well as occasionally what my dog would do.

**Avalonmagic: **Don't worry, I've forgotten to review before, I think most people do it at least once. Glad you thought the last chapter was adorable, all of these chapters have been fun to write. How bad is a 50 day break between chapters? That feels pretty bad... And Thank you for being the 50th reviewer!

**SaiyanPrincess: **I'd certainly say Hiccup fully trusts Toothless now. Almost getting eaten usually brings people closer together.

**Hotshotlover: **Well, next chapter you'll find out how the two handle having Hiccup back in the village.

**LorreVarguhl: **Sorry for such a long wait.

**anacor51: **Hope this chapter is up to par with the others.

**NomomoCutieXD: **I'm really sorry that I didn't update sooner.

**nightfuryperson: **Thank you, I've always loved the drawing scene (a lot of credit is due to John Powell's amazing Forbidden Friendship) and I just couldn't leave it out.

**Liliana Dragonshard: **I guess I didn't really "keep it up"... but limped it to you... with both legs broken... I'm just not quite sure how I did it.

**klutz3572: **Glad that you like the concept, I like it too, I just don't seem to have the urge to write it right now.

**Gruzmun:** I haven't read any of the "watching the movie" fanfictions, not really sure why I haven't. Also, your link didn't work. I believe that it was cut off because the site doesn't allow full addresses. Will you post it again with spaces, so I can see the article. It sounds interesting.

**methodtothismadness: **Sorry for the long wait for the update.

**Ace Spiritwell: **Well they went flying and were found by Stoick... Of course Stoick doesn't know about Toothless, that's yet to come.

**Majorbooknerd: **Sorry for the wait!

** 131: **Oh... By saying that I don't own Httyd, it's a disclaimer, saying the characters are not mine, and that I'm not making money off of this story in any way. You would think it's implied because this is a fanfiction website, but a lot of authors put disclaimers in their stories as a safety precaution. Hope that cleared up your confusion. I'm pretty sure you thought I didn't have a copy of Httyd that I can watch. I do have one, and I'm surprised it hasn't broken from the number of times I've watched it.

**Dragstream: **I feel really bad that I had another really long gap... Life happened... Glad to hear that you got your computer fixed, and that you can update again (I just thought that it would really suck if your computer broke again, and couldn't use it again...) Youtube can definitely be a distraction, but it also helps me sometimes because I'll listen to music on there. Some phones just don't like being on the internet... I'm not going to have very much gore in this story, if any (I haven't written the giant fight scene yet so I really don't know) It feels like a blue moon has passed since the last time I updated, but hopefully it won't be another blue moon till the next one's out.

**GyMusicAddict: **Glad you like the concept. I felt like a younger Toothless would be more openly curious. After Hiccup becomes friends with Toothless in the movie we definitely see his inquisitive side. Besides isn't every little kid super curious? Sorry for the long wait.

**The dragon1010: **I highly doubt that Hiccup with learn Dragonees, although it now has me thinking about how it is easier to learn new languages the younger you are, so I could see how a younger Hiccup from the movie could potentially learn Dragonees. But no Hiccup will not learn it in this story.

**Apollo353: **This is by far my most popular story, easily winning with favorites and follows. It's not my most reviewed, but those that are beating it are 22 chapters with 124 reviews, and 17 chapters with 86 reviews, and this one has 4 chapters (now 5) and 70 reviews. I've been astounded by the positive reception I've gotten with this story.

**Kas3y: **I'd definitely say that there is more Hurt!Hiccup and Protective!Toothless in this. And there will be more I promise!

**I got through all of the reviews! Yay! I think I might just start responding to them via PMs, other than the guests who review, of course. Because it literally took me an hour to respond to all of them... But I'm also happy that I have that many to respond to. Until the next time! Which I will hopefully have out soon, and not several months from now. Twackycat saying goodnight before I fall asleep on my keyboard. **


End file.
